Obsession
by KelRolstroy
Summary: Fanfic se passa anos após a terceira geração, quando uma das primas mais queridas de Effy Stonem tão problemática como tal é mandada pelos pais para um colégio interno, ambos com a esperança de que a mesma não tenha o mesmo destino que a prima.
1. Infortúnio

Ela estava absorta em seus pensamentos, fechada somente em seu mundo sem querer abrir seus olhos, subir suas pálpebras e enfim abrir os olhos para uma nova vida. Não, ela se recusava a esse tipo de humilhação. De forma que a velocidade do veiculo aumentava o coração de Amber acelerava, cada vez mais rápido até então voltar a velocidade normal, junto a sua respiração que até alguns minutos atrás estava ofegante. Ouviu a porta se abrir e sentiu a brisa gélida bater contra seu rosto, ouviu vozes, porém recusou-se a se mover. Sentiu seu braço ser violentamente puxado e então como um cachorro vira-lata foi jogada para fora do carro, cambaleou alguns passos até enfim parar de pé, abriu os olhos.

Uma luz forte ofuscou sua vista a deixando temporariamente cega, apesar da brisa gélida o sol pairava por dentre as nuvens abrindo um pequeno espaço entre elas. Ela ergueu a mão tampando a claridade e então se virou para o edifício ao seu lado. De fato era idêntica ao que Amber esperava, alguns alunos caminhando pelo pátio extenso vestidos da mesma maneira, diferenciados apenas por algumas saias e assessórios de cabelo, outros sentados aos pés de alguns carvalhos quase sem nenhuma folha, conversavam entre si alegres, podia se ouvir altas risadas vindas de alguns grupos mais próximos, e já um pouco mais afastado um grande campo de futebol americano aonde vários alunos vestidos de modo exagerado jogavam entre si.

Suspirou pela milésima vez no dia, novamente derrotada. Agarrou com uma das mãos a alça da mala e com a outra uma mochila um tanto gasta, sozinha partiu rumo ao edifício, olhou de soslaio para o carro que a segundos atrás estava atrás dela, o mesmo agora já rumava para uma estrada próxima dali. Por que diabos haviam a colocado em um lugar tão longe? Apenas o que podia se ver das janelas eram os extensos campos e montanhas, e um pouco mais longe dali, um lago aonde uma barca ancorava, uma cidadela mais afastada e uma linha de trem.


	2. Cherry Bomb

Talvez se tivesse sido uma pessoa melhor ou tivesse princípios melhores não estaria ali, longe dos amigos, vagando pelo corredor movimentado enquanto era julgada pelas suas roupas, por seu rosto, seu modo de andar, falar, viver. Talvez se tudo tivesse sido diferente em sua vida, a começar pela prima problemática Effy, talvez ela não estaria agora cercada por pessoas que sem dúvida alguma a tratavam como uma espécie de trapo velho e sujo. Tornou a empinar o nariz e sorrir triunfante como se fosse surda e não ouvisse os comentários desagradáveis das pessoas que passavam, até então girar a maçaneta de uma porta logo no final do corredor e os murmúrios se sessarem.

Ao adentrar o quarto se deparou com uma parede totalmente branca a não ser por alguns posters de bandas de rock que preenchiam uma parede inteira do outro lado do quarto. Parada de frente a uma parede terminando de arrancar um dos posters estava uma garota loira de feições angelicais, tinha um rosto liso e aveludado, a julgar pelo seu uniforme podia-se dizer que não era das que seguia as regras. Ao que costumava ser uma saia de dois palmos abaixo do joelho havia uma saia de pregas a um palmo a cima do joelho, bagunçada e manchada. Suas pernas eram cobertas por uma grossa meia calça cujo em lugares como a coxa e o joelho tinham grandes rasgos. Lembrava de ter visto algumas garotas usando tênis ao em vez das clássicas sapatilhas porém aquilo era muito diferente de tudo que vira naquele internato, os tênis da loirinha poderiam ser facilmente confundidos com lixo de tão sujos e rasgados que os mesmos estavam.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até uma das camas que era coberta apenas por um lençol branco e um travesseiro, estavam um tanto empoeirados. A garota arrancou a roupa de cama e a jogou próximo a um dos guarda-roupas deixando a cama completamente "nua". – Deixei suas roupas de cama ai em cima, logo logo alguma arrumadeira virá limpar o quarto e arrumará para você. – A loira falou, chamando a atenção de Amber. A mesma tinha uma voz tão doce quanto seu rosto, porém seus olhos não eram tão inocentes quanto os de uma garota comum, em sua mesa de cabeceira havia um cinzeiro com algumas guimbas de cigarro, amber sorriu de canto avaliando o local, ainda sim haviam algumas roupas jogadas pelo chão, similar ao seu quarto em sua casa.

Jogou a mochila em cima da cama e pôs a mala aos pés da mesa de cabeceira. – Acho melhor se arrumar, o jantar começa daqui a meia hora… - Ela falou novamente rumando ao banheiro. Amber retirou de sua mochila o tradicional uniforme e se despiu, já com o uniforme no corpo deu uma breve olhada no espelho. Ridícula! Ela pensou revirando os olhos, a saia era tão longa que podia se assimilar a uma de escola de freiras como a que Effy havia frequentado. Tirou uma tesoura da mochila e recortou uma boa parte do pano até a saia ficar de um tamanho similar a da loira desconhecida. Se aproximou da cama da loira curiosa, em uma das paredes estava escrito de tinta vermelha – Ou seria sangue? – Valenttina, mordeu o lábio inferior confusa, se perguntava se aquilo era alguma imitação de sangue muito realista ou se a garota era uma das problemáticas que havia conhecido em sua antiga cidade.

Voltou-se novamente para o espelho e fitou por alguns segundos a imagem refletida. Uma garota de pele muito pálida e cabelos muito escuros cujo alguns fios saiam para os lados dos cabelos, a maquiagem muito pesada dava a leve impressão de que estava com olheiras profundas, porém ainda sim estava atraente. Tinha cochas e seios fartos, uma cintura bem definida e estatura mediana, ainda sim era atraente aos olhos de garotos, não que isso a importasse é claro.


End file.
